While it is a common practice to use a low-resolution liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel to display network information and text messages in a mobile device, it is preferred to use a high-resolution display to browse rich information content of text and images. A microdisplay-based system can provide full color pixels at 50-100 lines per mm. Such high-resolution is generally suitable for a virtual display. A virtual display typically consists of a microdisplay to provide an image and an optical arrangement for manipulating light emerging from the image in such a way that it is perceived as large as a direct view display panel. A virtual display can be monocular or binocular.
The size of the beam of light emerging from imaging optics toward the eye is called exit pupil. In a Near-Eye Display (NED), the exit pupil is typically of the order of 10 mm in diameter. Further enlarging the exit pupil makes using the virtual display significantly easier, because the device can be put at a distance from the eye. Thus, such a display no longer qualifies as an NED, for obvious reasons. Head-Up Displays are examples of the virtual display with a sufficiently large exit pupil.
PCT patent application WO 99/52002 “Holographic optical Devices” by Yaakov Amitai and Asher Friesem and U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,529 Holographic optical Devices” by Yaakov Amitai and Asher Friesem disclose a method of enlarging the exit pupil of a virtual display. The disclosed method uses three successive holographic optical elements (HOEs) to enlarge the exit pupil. In particular, the HOEs are diffractive grating elements arranged on a planar, light transmissive substrate 6, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown, light from an image source 2 is incident upon the first HOE, or H1, which is disposed on one side of the substrate 6. Light from H1, coupled to the substrate 6, is directed toward the second HOE, or H2, where the distribution of light is expanded in one direction. H2 also redirects the expanded light distribution to the third HOE, or H3, where the light distribution is further expanded in another direction. The holographic elements can be on any side of the substrate 6. H3 also redirects the expanded light distribution outward from the substrate surface on which H3 is disposed. The optical system, as shown in FIG. 1, operates as a beam-expanding device, which approximately maintains the general direction of the light beam. Such a device is also referred to as an exit pupil expander (EPE).
In an EPE, the energy of the exit beam relative to the input beam depends upon the coupling between adjacent optical elements. As the energy output of the image source is limited, it is desirable to achieve a high coupling efficiency between adjacent optical elements.